Open-plan office systems, pioneered by Herman Miller, Inc., more than fifteen years ago, provide a series of rigid panels which in turn are rigidly connected together at facing edges to divide work spaces into work or task areas. The panels are quickly and easily coupled together at facing edges for straight line, angled coupling or multiple wall coupling. Vertical slots are provided at the facing edges to support brackets for hanging functional components such as cabinets, shelves and work surfaces exterior to the panel to efficiently use the space. Examples of such wall panel systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Propst et al, 3,418,765, issued Dec. 31, 1968; PA1 Propst et al, 3,430,997, issued Mar. 4, 1969; PA1 Beckman, 3,449,887, issued June 17, 1969; PA1 Propst et al, 3,517,469, issued June 30, 1970. PA1 Propst et al, 4,382,648, issued May 10, 1983; PA1 Propst et al, 4,257,203, issued Mar. 24, 1981; PA1 Propst et al, 4,255,611, issued Mar. 10, 1981; PA1 Propst et al, 4,235,495, issued Nov. 25, 1980; PA1 Propst et al, 4,231,630, issued Nov. 4, 1980; PA1 Propst et al, 4,043,626, issued Aug. 23, 1977; PA1 Textoris, 4,255,610, issued Mar. 10, 1981; PA1 Gartung, 4,056,297, issued Nov. 1, 1977; PA1 Haworth et al, 4,277,123, issued Mar. 7, 1981; PA1 VandenHoek et al, 4,203,639, issued May 20, 1980. PA1 Anderson et al, 2,759,297, issued Sept. 28, 1973.
In these and other currently popular panel systems, the panels are preassembled and covered at the factory with a fabric or a vinyl covering. Acoustical panels are also preassembled at the factory. These panels must be professionally installed and arranged. Although the panels are easily changed to change configuration, such changing must be done professionally. Once the color scheme is set, it cannot be changed without returning the panels to the factory or otherwise sending the panels out for recovering. Thus, the panel colors are ordinarily not changed.
Electrical systems were later provided as an addition to the panels. Typically, the electrical systems are provided underneath the panels and are not integrated with the panels. In some cases, the electrical system is removably secured through the slotted hanging intelligence in the panel frames. Examples of electrical systems used with panels are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Because of the preassembled factory construction, the electrical outlets are provided at the baseline of the panels. Electrical wiring must be run up from the base line to the service area on the outside of the panels. Ordinarily, internal wiring on a selective basis is not possible without custom manufacturing. Even with custom manufacturing, changes cannot be implemented. Utility channels for wiring have, in some cases, been hung onto panels, for example, as shown in Anderson et al.
Attempts have been made to treat these problems in the past. Palhamus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,756, issued Apr. 16, 1968, discloses a demountable partition construction in which aluminum channels are joined together to provide a framework. The channels have hollow interiors with snap-fit covers and a removable flange to retain the panels within the flanges. Convenience outlets can be provided in the wall panels in conventional fashion.
A similar partition structure is disclosed by Codrea in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,698, issued July 20, 1965. The Codrea partition structure is formed by a rigid metal framework in which opaque and clear panels are captured between retaining flanges in the frame. The panels are said to be removable from the frame by removing certain of the retaining flanges. Electrical wiring channels are formed in the framework and are covered by removable closure strips.
Dorr et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,829, issued Mar. 8, 1983, discloses a framing system for displays, but otherwise is similar to Palhamus. H-shaped channels are joined together at the ends thereof through L-shaped fasteners like a picture frame. The frames can be arranged vertically, one above the other, with a horizontally oriented tubular joiner there between. Panels can be attached to the framework through Velcro fasteners. Electrical power is supplied to the frame through a power plug at the top of the frame.
More recently, it has been proposed to provide a replaceable acoustical panel for a rigid metal frame. An example of one such system is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,573, issued Jan. 3, 1984, and 4,123,879, issued Nov. 7, 1978.
A modular panel arrangement for factories is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,834, issued Oct. 8, 1974. In Goddard, standard-sized wire mesh panels are bolted to sleeve-like posts which are joinable end-to-end through a resilient connecting insert. The posts can mount windows and doors as well as the wire mesh panels.
Although the current open-plan systems remain a viable solution for many office environments, some business organizations have functional and esthetic requirements which cannot be practically or commercially met by these open-plan systems. These new requirements are driven in large measure by the increasing use of computer equipment in the office, by the increasing frequency with which work teams and processes change, by ergonomics of the new computer-driven work place and by new standards regarding personal and human-sensitive work places throughout all levels of the business environment.
Due to rapidly changing business conditions, work teams and work processes change much more rapidly than in the past. The physical environment must be capable of supporting these changes quickly and easily. The office space-management system must be easy to manage in terms specification, design and installation. The current open-plan systems do not meet these needs.
The inflexibility of computer terminals and peripheral equipment puts a greater demand on the physical environment to meet the postural, visual and social needs of the office workers. Many office tasks which were once accomplished by moving or walking about, and through face-to-face meetings with other workers, are now handled by the video display terminal (VDT). Individual control over lighting, operator positioning and balance between privacy and communication is important to psychological comfort and productivity. Thus, a modern VDT-containing work station must adjust to the as well as psychological needs of the individual worker and serve as a buffer between him or her and the inflexible computer hardware. The current open plan system does not adequately meet these needs.
While fine finishes and materials have long been associated with the senior management level, there is a trend away from bland institutional environments and toward more personal and human-sensitive work places throughout different levels of the business organization. Changing corporate values of a more participative management style, as well as the growing importance and power of the white-collar worker also contribute to the increasing demand for customized or user-influenced and more functional work environments. Customization has heretofore required special processing which is costly and lengthy for both customers and manufacturers. Thus, current open-plan systems do not respond to these needs.
It has recently been recognized that there should be a certain openness or porosity in the work area. In other words, there must be a certain amount of openness in the walls of work spaces for light, air movement, communication and work-in-process flow without losing integrity of the enclosures. In addition, there is an increasing recognition, and in some cases a requirement, that workers have visual access to exterior light and to exterior and interior views.
The current open-plan system contemplates the use of dedicated glazed panels in a wall of panels which are joined together at edge portions thereof. These glazed panels are dedicated panels like the fabric-covered panels and do not lend themselves to a rapidly changing environment or customized work stations. Current open plan systems do not respond to the need for porosity and flexibility in the workplace.